Recent portable terminals provide more diverse services and optional functions. To improve usefulness of the portable terminal and meet different desires of users, various practical applications have been developed. For this reason, recent portable terminals, such as smartphones and tablet Personal Computers (tablet PCs) may have up to hundreds of applications available.
Objects or shortcut icons for running the applications are displayed on the touch screen of the portable terminal. The user may run a desired application in the portable terminal by touching a corresponding shortcut icon displayed on the touchscreen. In addition to those shortcut icons, other visual objects of various shapes, such as widgets, photos, and text may also be displayed on the touch screen of the portable terminal. The portable terminal may control the objects or applications using an input unit, such as the user's finger, an electronic pen, a stylus pen, and the like.
Applications that may provide convenience for disabled people through the portable terminal are now being developed and there is a need for portable terminals to provide useful functions that help deaf people enjoy better-quality sounds by using applications running in the portable terminal with a camera equipped in the portable terminal, and the like.
To date, hearing aids have merely amplified surrounding sounds for output to the user. Hearing aids according to the related art have only provided several predetermined hearing modes and have not yet adaptively selected a hearing mode for a current surrounding condition around the user. Accordingly, a need exists for a method for controlling a hearing aid in order to provide more realistic sounds to a person with disability in hearing.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.